


Doggo Days

by laur2ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, bb8 and r2d2 are dogs, bb8 is reys dog, meet cute told from bb8 pov, r2 is bens dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laur2ren/pseuds/laur2ren
Summary: Based on a prompt from @galacticidiots“Today’s Pinterest AU features grad students Ben & Rey, who always leave their doggos patiently waiting outside while they quickly check out books from the library. The puppies bond. (Eventually, so do the owners).”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Doggo Days

**Author's Note:**

> told from BB-8’s (Rey’s dog) point of view :)

Rey’s dog, at first, disliked having to accompany Rey to the library. Yes, it meant the fresh air (something her apartment was sorely lacking, especially during finals, but he didn’t blame her, he understood that she was stressed and sometimes forgot to open the windows, and he provided her with support when needed; earning him a pat on the head and a hug), but trips to the library meant moments away from Rey. Sure, he had grown accustomed to Rey’s class schedule, but for every moment she wasn’t in class, he spent time with her. Trips meant to the library meant moments away. 

The blue “No pets allowed” sign on the library door would bar him cherish-able time with his owner. Like clockwork, every weekend, Rey would take him on a walk, the last stop being the library. At the sight of the tall building he’d dig his paws into the soft dirt, as if tethering Rey to him. 

However, Rey only bent down, giving him loving scratches, and when he got all comfortable, she took him up into her arms. 

Deceit! 

He would learn not to fall for that trick again. 

And so the ordeal of his leash being tied to the bench was enacted. He quietly whimpered as Rey walked away. His owner, again, like clockwork, before walking in, always turned back around for a last loving pat and quick belly rub before leaving and walking inside. 

Thankfully, it’s always a short wait. Only minutes later, Rey comes walking out with a few books, and they’re on their merry way back home. 

* * *

However one weekend, it’s different. 

It starts out the same, his leash is clipped on, Rey grabs her bag to hold her books for later, she ties her shoes, and they’re out the door. 

The weather in the cool morning is still chill, and the grass is still crisp with the cool air. 

When they get to the library, Rey goes through the actions of quickly tying his leash around the bench leg, gives him one last pat, and walks in. 

This time though, someone else comes when Rey’s still inside. Someone who also has a dog. There’s only one solitary bench outside, and so the other dog is tied to the leg opposite of him. His ears perk up at this other owner’s voice. 

“Now you be a good boy for me R2,” he says between scratching his dog’s head, “I’m just going to scan these papers.” 

There is a huge stack of papers in this man’s hands. 

“It shouldn’t take long,” the man is now thoughtfully rubbing between his dog’s ears, “no one is really in the library yet.” 

The other dog, R2, only responds by lying down, and dropping his chin on the ground. With that, he gets up and walks towards the library entrance. 

The man is just at the entrance when Rey comes barreling out the library, furiously typing away on her phone, and unused to people being at the library at the same time, comes flying out the door, then completely barrels into the man, and his papers go flying. 

Oh no. 

Besides the fact that hundreds of papers have just flown out of this man’s hands, it’s truly a beautiful sight. Chaotic, yes, but beautiful. It’s a sight of raining papers, their descent like leaves in the fall. The sun is shining through the surrounding trees, highlighting the papers lazily falling down. 

He sees his owner, Rey, pause midstep, her mouth slightly open, in awe of the sight. 

Then, he notices the man whose papers are now slowly littering the ground. He doesn’t even look mad. He’s just staring at Rey, his expression mirroring hers. He’s looking at her, not the papers, in complete awe. 

Then, after the picturesque moment, Rey’s expression morphs into horror.

“Oh,” her eyes find the man’s, “I am, I am so so sorry about that.” Rey begins to scramble around picking up the papers. 

The man only blinks, then slowly looks around, taking in his surroundings. After a moment, he also gets down collecting his papers, but it’s lethargic, as if he’s moving through honey. 

(He’s tasted honey once when Rey accidentally spilled some on the floor while making tea.)

The sound of Rey profusely apologizing fills the air. After what was maybe the third time, the man seems to awaken from his haze, and responds. 

“It’s,” he pauses for a moment to grab a paper slightly out of reach, “it’s alright.” 

At that, he stands up and walks over to Rey to collect the papers she’s picked up. 

“Thank you for helping me with this,” he says extending an arm to grab what’s his.

“Oh my,” Rey also stands, picking up the last of the papers, “it was the least I could do after just barreling into you. I’m sorry about that again.” 

She looks nervous. Was she scared of his man? He walks to the edge of his leach reach without straining his neck. Do I need to guard my owner from this man? He quickly looks at the dog across from him. R2 looked the same as his owner left him, unbothered, with his chin resting on his front paws. He looks back at the scene. The man also looks nervous. Maybe he’s an alright human, he thinks. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” he hears Rey say, “I’m Rey.” 

The man stares at Rey’s outstretched hand. After a beat, their hands meet in a clasp. 

“I’m Ben,” he says, “and yeah, I’m usually headed to the science library on weekends, but they’re not usually open as early as this one is.” He’s slightly blushing. Their hands are still clasped. 

Rey beams back. 

“It’s nice to meet you Ben,” she responds. “Hopefully I’ll see you around?” 

Ben’s face blossoms into a shy, yet full smile. 

BB-8 has the feeling he’ll be seeing this Ben and his companion R2 a lot more.  
  


* * *

Fin :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter @laur2renwrites (come say hi!)


End file.
